Wilted Rose
by TR1L0GYxx
Summary: Weiss has been struggling to keep her nightmares at bay. She has finally made friends and she wants to do everything she can to keep them safe. Weiss can't lose her new friend and she struggles with these new found feelings. How will she and the rest of team RWBY get through it?
1. Chapter 1: Ill always have your back

Wilted Rose

Chapter 1: I'll always have your back

A dark lonely night yet again. A cold dreary night that, at this point, she was used to. She finally had a team. Finally had friends. So why was she so lonely? Why did she have to hide behind anger and sarcasm? As Weiss laid awake in the dorm room she had those same questions swirling around her head. It was already the third week of this. Weiss was haunted by nightmares that she couldn't explain. For the first week whenever she fell asleep all she could dream about was the fight on the underground train. Except, in her version team RWBY did not have luck on their side.

Over and over she watched her friends die. Every dream ended the same. Ruby would collapse in her arms only saying one line "why didn't you save us?" Weiss would wake up in a cold sweat panting. After the second week she refused to fall asleep. She couldn't watch anymore. The only sleep she seemed to catch were moments in the library or class to steal a few minutes of blissful peace. People were starting to worry as Weiss could not hide her sleep deprivation for much longer.

This was why she had such a hard time getting close to people. This was why she pushed people away. Weiss sat up in her bed and looked at her teammates all sleeping peacefully. 'I can't lose them' she thought to herself. 'I won't lose them' as she sat she failed to notice the young redhead in the bunk above her slowly start to wake.

"Weiss is everything okay?" Ruby stated. "A-are you crying?"

"No you dolt! I-I just got some dust in my eye." Weiss said desperately trying to regain her usual regal composure.

"Weiss please…We are teammates remember? You can tell me anything." Ruby jumped off of her bunk and placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. Ruby had noticed the Ice queen had been out of it as of late and seemed to be getting more and more tired. However, whenever she would try to confront Weiss about it, she was simply pushed away.

"I can't sleep. I can't stop having that nightmare!" No matter how hard she tried she could not hold back the tears any longer as she broke down in front of, who she thought was, her best friend.

"What nightmare Weiss? C'mon you can tell me. It can't be that bad right?" Ruby said trying to be optimistic, as was her habit. Weiss said nothing and simply threw herself at the redhead crying softly into her shoulder. Ruby was shell-shocked. She didn't even think Weiss had the capability to feel sadness let alone cry. She wanted to help her teammate after all the four of them were like a family to her but she knew she absolutely sucked at handling these kinds of situations. However she cared about Weiss and just simply sat there and waited for Weiss to be ready to talk.

The tears stopped almost as soon as they came. Ruby stayed quiet and waited for her friend to regain composure.

"I'm sorry Ruby" Weiss said in an almost hushed whisper. "I keep dreaming about the train. About our fight. I keep dreaming that everyone gets hurt." Weiss was about to continue and tell her friend of the horrors she saw only to be cut off by Ruby.

"But no one got hurt right?" Ruby said. Weiss almost stunned by her statement looked into her silver eyes.

"But what if?! What if things didn't go the way they did? What if I had lost yo-"

"But nothing." Ruby stated just as quickly as before. "We all made it out right? We made it out because we are a team and we work together." Weiss was shocked by the unusual amount of maturity Ruby was displaying.

"We all kept each other safe. And we always will. Besides even if things go for the worst we are partners right? I'll always have your back."

"Ruby I'm not worried about your ability to fight or anyone else's…I'm worried I won't be able to protect you guys…" Weiss fought back the tears trying to confront her fears.

"Ruby I know I have an odd way of showing it but I care about you all. I care about this team…"Weiss wanted to tell her. Tell her that she cared about Ruby. Tell her she was worried about losing her. But, she couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't even know if Ruby swung that way.

"And together we are gonna protect this team. I will always have your back Weiss and I know you will have mine. The same goes for Yang and Blake. Together nothing can stop us." Ruby said smiling like an idiot.

"You're right. I'll always have your back Ruby" Weiss said smiling back. Ruby was taken aback by this for a moment but then embraced her white haired friend.

"Now try to get some sleep Weiss. Tomorrow is Saturday and I think we should go somewhere just the two of us. We can work on our twin attacks!"

Weiss simply smiled and said "I'd like that." Ruby smiled and hopped up back into her bunk and was ready to fall back asleep when she heard Weiss say something

"Thank you Ruby"

"Of course Weiss." She said "That's what friends are for right? Goodnight"

Weiss laid in her bed with a smile across her face. Ruby was right. They were partners and they would protect each other. However, one problem remained… How was Weiss going to tell Ruby about her feelings? 'I love her' Weiss thought to herself. Soon however, Weiss drifted into the best sleep she had gotten in years.


	2. Chapter 2: If only they knew

Chapter 2: If Only they knew

 **Thanks for all the views and follows guys! I apologize if the first chapter was a bit short but this one will be a bit longer.** _ **Italics signify thought**_ **. Give a review and let me know how I'm doing and how I could improve. This is my first time writing here. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Weiss awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. That was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time and it was all thanks to her redheaded friend. Shortly after Weiss went to brush her teeth, Blake and Ruby awoke. Yang was always last to wake up in the morning.

"Morning Weiss!" Ruby said joining her in the bathroom to prep for the day "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. And it's all thanks to you Ruby" Weiss smiled.

"Well I'm glad" Ruby began to wash her face and Weiss caught herself staring at her. ' _Why am I staring at her?!'_ she thought to herself. Weiss shook her head trying to rid her mind of these thoughts but they just kept on coming. ' _How could I let myself fall for such an idiotic, happy go lucky, annoying, sweet, kind, adorable-'_ Weiss shook her head again. She had never felt this way before about anyone let alone someone like Ruby. She was comfortable knowing she was attracted to the same sex but she never in a million years thought she would fall for someone so immature. While lost in her train of thought Ruby had realized Weiss was staring at her the whole time

"A-are you okay Weiss? Is there something on my face?" Ruby asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Ruby I must have z-zoned out. Yes that's it. I was lost in a train of thought." Weiss could feel her cheeks turn as red as her teammates hair. Weiss rushed out of the bathroom and got dressed trying to compose herself. After the rest of team RWBY were ready they were going to talk about what they were going to do with their day off. However there was something on Yang's mind.

"Ruby can I talk to you for a second?" Yang asked.

"Everything okay?" Ruby replied.

"I know we were all looking forward to hanging out together as a team today but I was wondering if I could steal Blake for the day." Yang said blushing slightly

"What do you mean Yang?"

"Remember what I talked to you about last week?" Ruby thought back. Yang had pulled Ruby aside one night and confessed to her that she was starting to develop feeling for the cat Faunus. Ruby was shocked at first but thought about how absolutely adorable they would be as a couple

"Ohhhhh yeaaaa… I completely understand." Ruby said as she gave her big sister a wink. "I'll let Weiss know so she doesn't say anything when you guys leave."

"Thanks Rubes, I owe ya." Yang gave her sister one of her trademark bear hugs. She then walked over to Blake who was reading in the corner.

"Hey Blake I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Maybe go into the city? Grab a bite to eat?" Yang asked showing as much confidence as she could.

"That sounds really fun. But aren't all four of us doing something today?" Blake asked.

"Yeah we were but I guess Ruby and Weiss are gonna go train or something." Yang said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh. Then yeah I'd love to." Blake said giving a smile.

"Sweet!" Yang yelled as she grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her out of the dorm. Weiss did not notice them leaving until the door had slammed shut.

"Where are those two heading? I thought the four of us were gonna train today." Weiss said angrily.

"Yang wasn't up for training today so she took Blake to go do their own thing." Ruby chuckled

"You know if Yang just wanted to go on a date with Blake she could've just told us." Weiss said shaking her head.

"Wait you know?!" Ruby yelled.

"Of course I know! It's so obvious the way Yang looks at her or the way she talk to her. Wait how did you know?!" Weiss yelled.

"Yang talked to me about it and asked me earlier if it was okay to steal Blake."

"Well now what?" Weiss asked. What Weiss really wanted to say was ' _Well now we get to spend some quality time together._ ' But she couldn't say something like that. She finally had a friend that cared about her and she was not about to ruin it because Weiss had a crush. But deep down Weiss knew this was more than a crush. Weiss knew she loved this girl. What she did not know was that her redheaded friend was also deep in thought

' _What do I say?! Should I recommend we go out and shop? No Weiss would never go shopping with me. Or maybe I could ask to go to the movies! No then she'll think I'm being weird for wanting to see a movie with just her_.' Ruby was drowning herself in anxiety trying to think of what to say. She wanted to make sure Weiss had a great time today, but more importantly Ruby just wanted to be with Weiss. ' _Gah, why do I have to like her of all people? What if she doesn't even swing that way?_ ' Ruby was never good with anything romantic and this was no exception.

"W-well did you have any ideas?" Weiss stuttered.

Ruby took all the courage she could muster and took a deep breathe before asking "Wanna see a movie or something?" Ruby blushed a deep crimson.

'Why is she blushing?' Weiss thought to herself.

"Yeah that'd be fun" Weiss said. In her mind the ice queen was jumping for joy trying to hold in her excitement.

"R-really?! Yayyyyy!" Ruby exclaimed. She quickly grabbed her friends hand and dragged her out of the room.

The two ladies arrived to the movie theatre in no time thanks to Ruby's semblance. They were both very excited to get alone time together. ' _Maybe now I can figure out if this is just a crush or something more._ ' Ruby thought to herself. The redhead wanted to figure out exactly what it was that she was feeling. She could also use this time to try to get closer to her friend in more ways than one. Ruby blushed at the thought.

Weiss also deep in thought tried to think of how to hint to Ruby how she felt. She did not have the courage to outright tell Ruby she really liked her but maybe if she threw out some hints maybe it would work out. They were both surprised however to see that the only movie that was not sold out was a recent romance flick named "Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the loneliest of all?" The movie was a story of a hermit who had no one in her life but finds her one true love. ' _Oh great…_ ' Weiss thought.

"D-did you wanna see this?" Ruby asked still blushing.

"I thought you were only into action movies and other childish things like that." Weiss stated

"I dunno…I think it'll be good." Ruby said blushing.

"Well then… I think that'll be a great idea." Weiss said smiling. Seeing Weiss smile made Ruby blush even more but she was really happy they were going to watch it. ' _A romance movie was perfect to set the mood._ ' Ruby thought. Weiss was thinking the same thing.

When the two entered the theatre the only people there were couples. Ruby felt awkward but soon felt a bit shocked when she felt someone grab her hand.

"W-Weiss uh, what are you-Uhh." Ruby stuttered.

"Come on Ruby I see the perfect spot." Weiss was surprised no one had taken the best seat in the house. The very top row under the projector was completely empty. Weiss took her friend to the two middle seats all the way in the top row.

"These are the best seats in the house." Weiss said as they sat. The movie was just about to begin and just when Ruby thought she couldn't blush any harder, she felt Weiss scoot towards her so their bodies were touching. ' _Oh god thank you._ ' Ruby thought to herself. Weiss on the other hand made her decision. At first she wanted to try to hint towards liking Ruby but she knew deep down Ruby was too dense to notice. She knew she had to be brash. There was only one thing on her mind. ' _I am going to kiss this girl_.'

 **If only they knew what the other was thinking like me huh? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope you guys don't mind a little bumblebee sprinkled in either. They will be making more appearances along the way. I'll try to update this story every day or every other day when school work gets a bit tough. Finals for this semester are coming up not to mention thanksgiving. Drop a review and let me know how I could improve. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Chapter 3: Complications

 **Thanks so much for the feedback guys it really helps me get a feel for how you guys are liking the story! I will keep working to improve. I'm sorry for the lack of an update but I have been with family this thanksgiving break. Btw to all my fellow Americans I hope you guys had an awesome thanksgiving! I promise we will get back to the normal update schedule of every day or every other day. Anyways here is the update. I have another story in the works but more info on that at the end comments. In the meantime drop a review to let me know how I'm doing. Again** _ **'Italics'**_ **Signify thought. Hope you enjoy!**

' _I can't believe I fell for such a dunce.'_ Weiss thought to herself. They were about 30 minutes into the movie and every time Weiss tried to make a move Ruby would either ruin it by telling one of her trademark awful jokes, or she would say something to make the situation really uncomfortable.

Ruby on the other hand could only think about how absolutely bored she was. She had never been this bored watching a movie before. Romance flicks were not exactly her cup of tea and the only reason she wanted to watch this was because of the heiress by her side. Especially with how cheesy this one was getting.

"This is so stupid" She said under her breathe.

"How is this stupid you dolt?! Just because it doesn't have guns and explosions doesn't make it stupid. You just have no taste in good films" Weiss said scooting away and crossing her arms in front of her. ' _Why does she have to act so childish?'_ She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry." Ruby exclaimed. She began to give Weiss her puppy dog eyes that no one, not even the Ice Queen herself, could stay upset at.

Weiss at this point was getting frustrated. It had 30 minutes of her cuddling up to Ruby and trying to make things romantic but Ruby would have none of it. Weiss knew she was dense but no one was this dense…Right?

"Fine." Weiss said still a bit angry. However, she was still confident in completing her objective. What she did next certainly shocked Ruby but she didn't care. It was now or never.

Ruby was trying her hardest to give the movie a serious chance. But before she could think about anything, she felt Weiss shift closer to her and rest her head on her shoulder.

"U-uh Weiss, What ar-"Ruby stuttered

"Quiet you dunce I'm trying to watch this movie." Weiss said hiding a smirk from her friend.

Ruby's whole world was spinning. Feeling Weiss' soft hair on her face made her blush like crazy. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She couldn't tell that the Ice Queen began to move again.

'Oh she is like putty in my hands' Weiss thought to herself. She loved the control she had over the young huntress in training. However, she was starting to lose control of the thoughts in her head and started to blush just as hard as her teammate. She was going in for the kill. She raised her head from Ruby's shoulder to meet hers. She locked eyes with her friend. Ruby had a look mixed of confusion, excitement, and fear. 'She is so timid sometimes' Weiss thought to herself. Without thinking she leaned in until the two were millimeters apart. Suddenly she felt two cold hands push her shoulders.

Shocked and still red with blush Weiss was the first to say something.

"W-what are you doing you complete dunce?!" Weiss yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the theatre, but she didn't care. She was so confused but even angrier.

Ruby simply looked down at her lap still holding Weiss back at her shoulders. "I want to make sure this isn't a heat of the moment thing. T-that you want this. Want us."

Weiss's frown slowly turned back into a smile. ' _Yea she is an idiot. But now she was my idiot._ ' Weiss pushed through Ruby's grip and slammed her lips against hers. In those few seconds time seemed to stop for the two. Ruby was the first to pull away still red as a tomato. She was about to speak but Weiss silenced her with a finger to the lips.

"Tell me later. Don't ruin the moment." She said with a huge smile on her face. Ruby too dawned a look of pure happiness.

' _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ ' Ruby thought loudly to herself. She couldn't believe that just happened. Every inch of her skin was tingling and all she wanted was to go in for another kiss. However, there was one question that flew around in her head. ' _What does this make them?_ '

The two sat there in complete and heated silence until the movie was finished. Even as the credits rolled Weiss still laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby didn't dare say a word. Finally Weiss was the first to speak.

"What do you want to do next?" Still nuzzled in Ruby's shoulder.

"U-uhh whatever you want to do." Ruby mumbled.

"Then let's get back to the dorm so you can tell me what you wanted to say earlier." Weiss said still smiling. It was almost strange to Ruby how much she was smiling but she loved to see it. They left the theatre and made their way back to campus. When they had begun walking back Weiss suddenly felt someone Ruby grab her hand. She didn't fight it but instead seemed to enjoy the warmth of her hands. They spoke very little on the trip back home but neither of them seemed to mind. Even Ruby was enjoying it.

Eventually they entered through the gates of Beacon where quickly Weiss pulled away from Ruby's grip and took a step away from the girl to give more space between them. Weiss's stare became the usual cold one she dawned and her smile had faded away. Ruby knew this couldn't be good. ' _Guess that answers my question'_ Ruby thought to herself. Weiss could feel Ruby getting upset and simply said "I'll explain everything inside."

When they entered the dorm Ruby noticed that both Yang and Blake were nowhere to be seen. She saw a note lying on her bed and picked it up to read it.

'Hey sis! Me and Blakey decided to hit the town tonight so I wont be home till late tonight. When we get back you can tell me and Blake all about what happened today. She is dying to know. Good luck baby sis!'

Ruby was not looking forward to telling her sister about her failure but she had more pressing matters to worry about. Weiss had already taken a seat in her bed. She patted the space next to her calling Ruby to sit next to her. Ruby took a seat a bit away from the Ice Queen. Weiss scooted to close the space.

"Ruby look I know I have a really odd way of showing it and I know you must be confused but that kiss today was real. The feelings I had in that moment were real." Ruby could feel those piercing blue orbs looking not at her but into her.

"D-does that mean you really do like me?" Ruby said looking down again.

"Ruby I…I love you." Weiss said trying to stay composed.

"What?... Y-you what?" Ruby stammered.

"You heard me dunce…I love you." Weiss blushed saying the words she had wanted to utter for weeks now. Ruby lept forward and embraced her teammate in a spine crushing hug.

"I love you too Weiss! Does that mean youll be my girlfriend?" Ruby said practically jumping out of her skin.

"That's where the problem comes in." Weiss said as she could feel tears starting to well in her eyes.

"My father is a very conservative and old fashioned man. There is no way he would let me openly date another woman." Weiss said.

"I'm sure all he'll do is yell at you I mean what could he poss-"

"You don't understand!" Weiss yelled. "My sister was the same way. She got romantically involved with another woman at the academy and you know what my father did?" Ruby shook her head. "He threatened to pull her out of the academy and disown her if she didn't stop." Ruby was shocked by this.

"Weiss…Im so so sorry. I understand you don't want to be a couple. Im glad you opened up to me." Ruby said putting on a fake smile.

"No Ruby. I want to be with you. I want to be a couple I really do but we just can't be public about it. If my father finds out and pulls me from Beacon I wouldn't be able to handle not being near you or the rest of the team. I want to date you Ruby."

"Then we don't have to go public. No matter what I have to do, I'll do it. I want to be with you. All I ask is that we tell our Blake and Yang because they are our teammates. They deserve to know." Ruby said as determination showed in her eyes.

"Alright" Weiss said as a smile began to show once again.

"Thank you for understanding" said Weiss. Ruby simply leaned in and stole another kiss from her Ice Queen.

"Anything for you." Ruby smiled. The two sat there hugging and kissing for what seemed like hours until the two began to feel the warm embrace of sleep start to take over. Ruby jumped into her bed making Weiss feel a bit hurt.

"What are you doing you dolt?" Weiss said with hands on her hips. Ruby was confused at first but smiled when she understood.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Ruby said sarcastically as she dropped down and got into bed with Weiss.

"Goodnight Ice Queen." Ruby smirked.

"Stop calling me that! And goodnight Ruby." Silence fell as they spooned. "And Ruby…Thank you." Ruby was already fast asleep and soon the heiress joined her. However, Weiss was not expecting the dream to come.

 **Dun dun duuuuuunnnn! Haha Hope you guys are enjoying! Yes I know it's so cheesy and so predictable but it's my story dang it! Besides they are just too cute. I already have a second story in the works featuring Blake and some other love interest. I want to stray away from Bumblebee since everyone writes bumblebee and I don't want to write about the two most basic ships. I'm thinking Blake and Velvet. I'm unsure of when this story will start up but I want to plan this story a bit better than Wilted Rose. I'll keep you guys updated. Message me any suggestions you have. Thanks again for all the support! Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! Stay tuned till next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Spirit

Chapter 4: Team Spirit

 **Thanks for all the favorites and follows guys! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! As I mentioned in the last chapter I'm currently working on a second story featuring Blake and Velvet (Sorry I don't know their shipping name** **). I plan to release it alongside this story probably later this week. Please leave a review if you can to let me know how I'm doing. Again thank you for all the favs and follows! Once again** _ **'Italics'**_ **signifies thought.**

Once again she was face to face with her nightmares. Once again she watched in horror as a pack of Beowolves ripped her teammates apart. Powerless, Weiss stood in horror trying to gather the courage to fight. All her efforts were in vain, however. As Blake and Yang laid on the ground with cuts and bruises all over, she finally had to watch Ruby's demise. Only after a beowolf slashed her abdomen did Weiss's body finally move. She ran over to her fallen love tears streaming down her face. It was the same dream. The same horrible nightmare.

"Why didn't you save us?" Ruby said as the light in her silver eyes faded to nothing.

Weiss swung upright gasping for air. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she clutched her heart. She quickly spun her head to see Ruby still sleeping peacefully beside her. ' _Damn these nightmares.'_ She thought to herself. As Weiss's heartbeat began to slow back to normal she brushed her hand through her teammate's hair. Not wanting to wake her, Weiss laid back down and tried to get some more sleep. Sleep never came, however. Instead the horrific images of her nightmare kept flashing in her mind as she slowly felt tears well up.

Ruby awoke from her dreams of Weiss and cookies to the sound of a quiet sniffle. At first she was incredibly happy to wake up next to her love, however that happiness faded when she realized the quiet whimper was coming from her girlfriend.

"W-Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby said still groggy from just waking up.

"Shut it you dolt, Nothing is wrong!" Weiss yelled unable to hold back the stream of tears now flowing down her pale skin. Ruby did the only thing she could in that moment and embraced her. Weiss buried her head in the crook of her shoulder and cried until her throat felt raw. She never let the nightmares get to her before this she simply told herself it was a dream and nothing more. But all of those pent up emotions were finally starting to surface.

Blake and Yang awoke seconds apart to find their white haired teammate losing herself in Ruby's arms. They rushed over and sat next to the couple patting Weiss's back and rubbing her head. Weiss knew she was being loud but she couldn't stop. Eventually her cries subsided only to be replaced by silence and sniffles.

"Its all gonna be okay Weiss" Ruby still holding her tight. Blake stayed silent simply rubbing her back unable to find the right words.

"Ruby's right. We are here for you now." Yang said giving her trademark smile. Weiss still kept her head buried in Ruby's shoulder.

"Remember we are here for each other." Blake finally spoke. "We tell each other when something is wrong and we work it out together. We promised each other that."

This made Weiss slowly raise her head. Her eyes were puffy from all of the crying and there were still a few tears making their way down her face.

"Y-you're r-right." Weiss mumbled still fighting her emotions. "I-I had that nightmare again." She said.

"What nightmare?" Blake and Yang said in unison. Weiss explained her nightmare to the two girls as she started to compose herself. Yang and Blake were shocked by the tail the heiress was weaving and suddenly the both of them lunged at Weiss to give her a heartfelt team group hug. Weiss shocked by the action began to cry again. The Ice Queens walls were finally melting.

"Thank you a-all for being so kind t-to me a-after how I-I've treated y-you." Weiss said through the tears.

"We're a team. That's what we do." Blake said smiling at Weiss.

"Not only that. We are a family now Weiss. We protect each other and keep each other happy." Ruby said holding her love tight. Yang nodded in agreement. The three sat there in silence for a time until Yang finally spoke.

"Weiss you are never going to lose us. We will always stick together. Besides, your dream is unrealistic. Do you really think I'd let Blakey or Ruby get hurt?" Yang winked as she pulled Blake next to her. "I'm never going to let this team fail." Yang said with determination burning in her eyes. Weiss nodded in agreement tears still falling not from sadness but from a happier place in her heart. Eventually Blake and Yang yawned again and decided to call it a night.

"Are you okay Weiss? Do you need us to stay up with you?" Blake asked.

"No Blake you both have done enough. Thank you." Weiss smiled

"I don't think Im ever going to get used to hearing you apologize hahaha." Yang nudged Weiss in the shoulder. "We should go out as a team tomorrow!" she yelled. Weiss simply nodded and said "I'd like that." And with that Yang embraced Blake, which made her blush, and jumped into bed. Soon the two were fast asleep and Blake still had a blush in her cheeks.

The redhead and heiress sat there in each other's embrace for a while longer until Ruby broke the silence.

"I love you Weiss. I truly wholeheartedly love you." Ruby said staring into Weiss's blue eyes.

"I love you too Ruby! More than you know. But do you understand that's why these nightmares are so scary?" Weiss said starting to feel emotional again.

"Weiss I'm never going to leave you. I swear it." Ruby shot towards Weiss stealing a kiss from the heiress. Their tongues crashed together joining in a dance of passion. When the two separated, both were red like roses. This time Weiss was the one to speak.

"I'm going to protect you" Weiss began, "always." Weiss smiled at her love as she cupped her cheek in her hand. Ruby shivered at the touch of Weiss's cold skin but she warmed up shortly after. The two sat interlocked in each other's arms for what seemed like hours until Ruby moved to lay down. Weiss smiled and joined her under the covers to feel her skin against Ruby's. Ruby kissed Weiss on the forehead before quickly falling asleep. She was exhausted. However, Weiss laid awake for a bit longer staring at her girlfriend. Not wanting the moment to end. She knew the nightmares would come if she fell asleep. But, she knew tomorrow they wouldn't be able to be this close without someone noticing. _'Damn my father!'_ Weiss thought. He was still hung up on his own beliefs and she couldn't risk him getting upset and pulling her out of Beacon. ' _I'd rather love her in secret than never see her again.'_ Weiss thought. But it wasn't fair. She didn't want to hide. She didn't want to be away from Ruby. Weiss was lost in thought until she too gave in to the cloak of sleep.

The next morning Blake was, like always, the first to wake. Letting out a small yawn and stretch, she crawled out of bed and started getting ready during the day. As she began her morning ritual however, she caught a glance of Yang sleeping. It amused her how peaceful the brawler was when she was sleeping. As Blake was deep in her own thoughts and emotions she didn't notice the boxer wake up and return her stare. Blake quickly turned red while Yang simply winked and chuckled. Blake ran off to the bathroom. ' _She totally wants me'_ Yang thought to herself.

Eventually the two remaining member of team RWBY awoke happy to still be in each other's arms.

"Good morning Ice Queen" said Ruby.

"I thought I told you not to call me that you dunce!" Weiss yelled crossing her arms as she got up. Ruby chuckled and got up to get ready too. After all they had a long and fun filled day ahead of them.

 **Sorry this one is a bit on the short side but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. There is so much fluff and I love it hahaha. Expect a little bumblebee in the next chapter ;) Anyways again I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I really appreciate all the favorites and follows. If you can please drop a review to let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve for my next story that will be releasing alongside this one probably this weekend. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: This can't be happening

Chapter 5: This can't be happening

 **Hey all! I really appreciate all the feedback and the favorites and follows. I'm really glad you guys are liking the story. This will be a bit of an update on my posting speed. In this chapter I have tried to fix the minor spelling and grammatical errors that have been present in the others. I'm also trying out a better way to write dialogue to keep it from being repetitive. I want to give you the best story I can so I will be spreading out my posts just a bit to allow myself more time to proof read. Don't worry, I won't be posting once every 2 weeks or anything like that. I just can't commit to every other day anymore. Again I want to give you all the best story I can. Also look for the release of my new fanfic starring Blake and Velvet this weekend. Hope you guys enjoy as always please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

The train station was busy like always and team RWBY was excited to finally go into the inner city. Very rarely did students at Beacon get days off like this and they were not going to waste it. Ruby ran towards the ticket booth only to be stopped by her white haired teammate.

"What are you doing, you dolt?" Ruby was confused by this until Weiss pulled a card out of her pocket that showed the Schnee crest.

"I'm a Schnee, we ride for free." Weiss smirked feeling proud.

"Aww you're rhyming now? Haha!" Yang chuckled slapping Weiss in the shoulder. Team RWBY had been on edge lately with schoolwork getting more frequent and challenging. Everyone was smiling, and they each felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders. That is until Weiss's scroll began to sound.

Weiss picked up her scroll only to see "FATHER" flash on the screen. In that moment Weiss felt a shiver run down her spine. Her father had been calling much more frequently the past two days but she refused to talk to him. Weiss slid her scroll closed letting out a sigh. What she didn't notice was that her girlfriend was staring at her with concern in her eyes.

"Ruby, its nothing."

"We both know that's a lie. You've been ignoring his calls for two days now. Why?" Ruby's silver eyes still locked on Weiss.

"It's a personal issue, thank you very much." Weiss crossed her arms and shot her glance in the opposite direction. Ruby only sat there giving her trademark puppy dog eyes. She knew that no one could say no to her puppy dog routine. Not even Weiss. Weiss forced herself not to look, but she could feel Ruby's gaze. She knew if she turned around now it would all be over. However, just as she was about to give in she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We tell each other when something is wrong. Remember?" Blake stood there with the same concerned look Ruby had. Weiss felt comfort knowing that her teammates were truly worried but she had never talked to anyone about this issue before. She clenched her fists in her lap before speaking.

"Did I ever tell you guys about how I got this?" Weiss motioned her hand to her left eye. The other three girls shook their heads.

"I've always wondered but I didn't want to be rude." Blake said.

"I always assumed you got it in battle." Yang said tilting her head.

"Well Yang you aren't completely wrong." Weiss could feel a slight pain in her eye as she spoke. "I did get it in battle. However, it was more of a test than a true battle." Curiosity filled everyone's eyes.

"You see, in my family you are expected to act like Schnee. You are expected to be perfect. My father expects only excellence from his children and I was no different. One night, during dinner, I had mouthed off to my sister about being a better fighter than she was. My father seemed eager to test my claim and ordered a sparring match. At first I thought I was going to be facing my sister. I was wrong. As I stepped into the arena, I only heard my sister screaming at my father for mercy. Confused, I did not notice the summoning circle behind me. Before I knew it, there was a giant knight covered head to toe in armor ready to cut me to shreds. It attacked and I fought for my life. After a long battle I stood victorious but as you can see I was not unscathed. After the battle he walked up to me saying that Winter could have defeated it in seconds. That I was a failure. He walked off and Winter came to my aid. This scar is a reminder of what my father is. A reminder of why I came to beacon. I hate him. I despise him." Weiss could feel tears to gather as she finished her speech.

"That's so awful!" Yang yelled as she swung her arms in the air.

"I'm so sorry Weiss." Blake said as she pulled Weiss into an embrace.

"Weiss…I-I'm so sorry." Ruby was already crying as she looked at her love. She slammed into Weiss giving her a bear hug that Yang would be proud of. Weiss said nothing and just nuzzled her head into the crook of Ruby's shoulder. Before they knew it the train had made it to their stop. Weiss wiped away her tears and smiled at her team. She wasn't going to let her feelings and personal problems ruin the day.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot that you care." Ruby, Blake, and Yang smiled.

"C'mon let's do thiissss!" Ruby yelled as she jumped into the air. When they got off the train their first stop of the day was a huge clothes store that Yang recommended. As they were walking Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand. Weiss, blushing at first, quickly pulled her hand away making the redhead pout.

"Why won't you hold my hand?" Ruby pouted.

"Ruby, you dolt, I told you not in public!" Ruby looked down at her boots as they walked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell it's just…We can't do that kind of stuff in the open. If my father finds out I don't know what will happen." Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. She didn't want to hide their relationship but she didn't know what else to do. Weiss may have been ignoring her father but that does not mean she was afraid of making him truly upset. Looking at Ruby, however, made her feel awful. Weiss stopped moving and turned Ruby to face her. She stole a quick kiss before pulling her into a hug.

"Don't expect any more of those until we get back to the room." She said as she started walking away. Ruby was happier than ever after this and was practically skipping along the way. Weiss loved Ruby. Part of Weiss was deathly afraid of her father and those pesky reporters who would try to smudge their name, but the rest of her wanted to be with Ruby and show her the love she deserved.

The shopping spree that transpired when they got to the store was legendary and all four girls left with bags of clothes. The next stop was a little café that Blake had chosen. As they sat, Weiss noticed Yang shoot glances at Blake that were a little less than innocent. There was love in the air, and Weiss wanted nothing more than to be able to openly be Ruby's girlfriend. Her thoughts were silenced when her scroll began to vibrate yet again. "Father". She stared at the name for a bit and closed it yet again. Weiss could feel all eyes on her yet again and saw the concern in everyone's eyes.

"Guys I'm okay, really."

"I know what he did was horrible but why make him upset? Why not answer him?" Blake asked.

"Because he doesn't care. He only calls because my mother nags him to. Or he calls when I'm in trouble. Either way I don't want to speak to him." Weiss angrily picked up her tea cup.

"He's still family." Yang said. "No matter how awful he was before it seems he is trying to talk to you. At the end of the day he is the only dad you have."

"I agree." Ruby started. "You could try to work things out."

"Ruby I've known the man all my life. We are far from being able to 'work things out'."

"Weiss when did you plan to tell him about us?"

"I-I don't…"

"At least if you talk to him now and try, maybe in the future we can tell him." Weiss knew she was right. She didn't want to hide anymore. She was tired of being a failure.

"Alright." Weiss said looking at her lap. "If he calls again I'll answer. I promise."

"Good." Ruby smiled.

"We're proud of you Ice Queen!" Yang yelled.

"Stop calling me that!"

After their lunch the girls walked around the city running into their friends along the way. Before they knew it, it was time to start heading home. They began to make their way to the station and everyone was starting to feel the fatigue set in. Eventually, when they were at the station waiting for the next train, Ruby was sitting on a bench with her heiress laying on her shoulder. ' _I wish this moment could last forever.'_ Ruby thought to herself. Suddenly, Weiss's scroll began to vibrate yet again. When she pulled it out of her pocket a familiar name appeared. Weiss looked at her team who smiled at her. She took in a deep breath and pulled the scroll up to her ear.

"Hello fa-"

"What in dusts name have you been doing?! I've been trying to call you for two days now!"

"I-Im sorry I was ups-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now back to the reason I called. I've heard a disturbing rumor about you and your 'romantic life'." Weiss's heart dropped.

"More specifically, I heard you went to the movies with a date recently."

"Father I can explain she-"

"I heard you were also showing affection to this date. Why Weiss? Why must you always defy me? What about all the nice boys I have introduced to you?"

"Because this is who I am! So what if I like women? Why are you so stuck up in your old fashioned beliefs?!"

"Your sister tried the same thing years ago. I plan to handle this the same way. You are done with her. You are coming back home to Atlas."

"No I'm not done with her! Why do you have to ruin everything I care about?!"

"Everything I have done has been for your benefit. I am not arguing with you. A ship will be arriving tomorrow. Be packed by morning."

"Father please I want to stay at beacon!" Weiss began to cry.

"Goodbye Weiss. Please do not make our pilot wait in the morning."

"Father you can't do this!" He had already hung up. Weiss looked over to Ruby who had a look of shock on her face. Ruby looked empty. Who could blame her? Her true love was going to be a continent away by lunch time tomorrow. Weiss didn't know what to do. Weiss's world was shattering right before her.

 **Phew that was a tough one. I don't know why but, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! I really like the theory that the knight Weiss faces in her trailer came from her father so I decided to make it the back story of this. I'm excited my first story is finally picking up. Again please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Till next time!**


End file.
